Locuras por un filtro amoroso
by Hermi12
Summary: ***EPILOGO*** Gracias por haber leido mi fic, con este epilogo se acaba todo. Espero que sigais leyendo mucho ^^ dejadme un review final!! Byeee
1. Capitulo 1

1 NOTAS: Bueno, ya que no creo que escriba mucho de La Orden del fénix esta Navidad, voy a escribir este fic que se me ocurrió el otro día y que no sabía si escribir. No sé si hacer varios capítulos o hacerlo de una tirada, ya veré sobre la marcha. Tal vez no os guste mi Ginny, pero era o ella o Hermione, y creo que a ella le hace más falta que a Hermione ¿no? (Me refiero al filtro amoroso). Por favor, R/R. Ah, si alguien sabe en que año sería el quinto curso que me lo diga, he puesto la fecha a bolea.  
  
2  
  
3 Locuras por un filtro amoroso  
  
  
  
- Un poco más de jugo de amapola... unas gotas de pus de bubotubérculo diluido... un pellizco de cuerno de unicornio en polvo... y, por último, pero no menos importante... ¡un beso! - Ginny cogió un trozo de papel y una barra de labios. Se pintó un poco con ella y después besó el papel. A continuación lo echó dentro del caldero, que borboteaba sobre le fuego -. ¡Ya está!  
  
La poción emitió un pequeño estallido y una nube de denso humo rosa se elevó sobre su cabeza formando un corazón.  
  
Ginny sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras echaba el contenido del caldero en varias botellas vacías que había en el suelo.  
  
  
  
Mientras, Hermione escribía en su diario:  
  
29-7-95  
  
Querido diario:  
  
No he querido escribirlo antes porque no estaba segura, ya sabes cómo soy. Ya sabes que el curso pasado Víktor se me declaró y todo eso, yo no supe que decirle porque creía que Ron me gustaba, y por sus celos, él demostró lo mismo. Pues ya estoy segura de lo que voy a hacer: Le escribiré a Víktor y le diré que sólo seamos amigos. Este curso le voy a decir a Ron lo que siento.  
  
- Ah... Ron... - Hermione cerró el diario y se tiró de espaldas sobre la cama en la que estaba sentada.  
  
  
  
En su habitación, Ron estaba dando vueltas sin parar alrededor de su cama, Pigwidgeon gorjeaba feliz al verlo tan tenso.  
  
- ¡Cállate! ¡Intento pensar! - Gritó Ron a la lechuza, que, asustada, se escondió debajo de sus golosinas lehcuciles -. Eso está mejor... Bueno, a lo mejor que los celos me volvieran loco no significa que me guste, tal vez sólo quería que me hiciera caso a mí en vez de a ese Krum. Pero ¿qué estas diciendo? - Ron se golpeó la cabeza.  
  
Fred y George golpearon el techo de su habitación, que era el suelo de la de Ron.  
  
- ¿Quieres callarte? Intentamos dormir - gritaron lo suficiente como para que Ron lo escuchara.  
  
- ¡Ya me callo!  
  
- Ya pensarás en Hermione mañana, cuando estemos despiertos - dijeron carcajeándose.  
  
- ¡No estoy pensando en Hermione! - Gritó Ron enfadado.  
  
- Ya, y yo soy John Williams.  
  
Ron desistió, se tumbó en su cama y ocultó la cara en la almohada. Pigwidgeon, al ver que Ron ya no era un peligro para ella, volvió a volar y gorjear. Éste, ya que no estaba dormido, le tiró un cojín y la dejó inconsciente.  
  
  
  
Harry estaba soñando que le pegaba una paliza a Snape cuando un ruido lo despertó, una lechuza marrón estaba golpeando su ventana.  
  
- ¡Has interrumpido el mejor sueño de toda mi vida! - Dijo Harry en broma.  
  
Abrió la ventana y la lechuza desconocida se posó sobre su cama. Llevaba un paquete con una nota.  
  
- ¡Oh, no! ¡Otro más no!  
  
Harry llevaba todo el verano recibiendo lechuzas de una admiradora secreta. Ya estaba empezando a hartarse de que lechuzas con bombones y cosas por el estilo lo despertaran a altas horas de la noche.  
  
En cuanto Harry desató el paquete la lechuza se fue volando. Lo abrió. Eran unas rosas rojas que olían de maravilla. En la nota decía:  
  
Querido amado mío:  
  
Eres mi luz, mi Sol, mi despertar, la razón de mi existencia. Ojalá pudiera decirte en persona lo que siento por ti. Te quiero, Harry de mi alma.  
  
- Ni siquiera son largas estas cursiladas - murmuró Harry para sí mismo.  
  
  
  
El día 31 de julio, todos habían quedado en el Callejón Diagon para celebrar el cumpleaños de Harry. Tío Vernon emitía gruñidos constantemente en el coche de camino a Londres. Habían quedado en el Caldero Chorreante.  
  
Cuando llegaron a la calle de adoquines tío Vernon emitió una especie de ladrido que Harry entendió era risa.  
  
- He estado cientos de veces en esta calle y no hay ningún bar que se llame Olla Chorretosa.  
  
- Primero, es Caldero Chorreante, segundo, Hagrid tiene razón, los muggles no saben mirar.  
  
Tío Vernon arrancó el coche en cuanto Harry puso un pie fuera. Después de un pequeño paseo por la calle adoquinada Harry vio el local, Hermione y Ron lo esperaban en la puerta, o al menos, eso creía Harry.  
  
  
  
- Verás... yo quería decirte que... - decía Ron todo colorado.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Hermione esperanzada.  
  
- ¡Que por allí viene Harry! - Dijo Ron mientras se borraba de su cara todo el rojo.  
  
- Oh... que bien... - dijo Hermione decepcionada.  
  
Después de los saludos y todos esos rollos que no tengo ganas de escribir se fueron al Callejón Diagon. Harry pensó que Ginny estaba muy rara, llevaba una mochila y se mantenía alejada del resto (¿y eso era raro?). Fueron a Florean Frestcue para tomar un helado, cortesía de Harry.  
  
"No puedo dárselo aquí" pensaba Ginny, "hay demasiada gente". 


	2. Capitulo 2

Estuvieron paseando por el Callejón bastante tiempo. Harry no paraba de sorprenderse por el extraño comportamiento de Ginny: de vez en cuando miraba con rabia el mogollón de gente que rodeaba a Harry y después daba una patada en el suelo.  
  
"Ya me he artado" pensó Ginny, "se lo doy aquí y que sea lo que Dios quiera".  
  
- Harry - llamó Ginny sacando la botella de la mochila -. Harry, ¿quieres un poco? Es una limonada que he hecho yo misma. Por favor, pruébala.  
  
- Si la has hecho tú, debe estar buena.  
  
Harry cogió la botella que le ofrecía la muchacha, se la puso sobre los labios y bebió un trago.  
  
" Sólo un poco más...".  
  
Se notaba raro, flotante, como si estuviera en una nube. Dejó de beber.  
  
- ¡Harry!  
  
Hermione llamaba a Harry desde unos metros por delante de ellos. Harry se volvió y la miró para ver qué quería. Ginny emitió un chillido/gemido agudo.  
  
Harry se había quedado pasmado. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Era guapa e inteligente... la había tenido delante de las narices tanto tiempo y no se había dado cuenta...  
  
- Harry ¿te pasa algo? - Preguntó Hermione acercándose -. Te veo raro.  
  
- Llama al cielo - dijo con voz embelesada -, y diles que se les ha escapado un ángel.  
  
- Pero... Harry... ¿qué estás diciendo?  
  
Harry dio un paso adelante y Hermione retrocedió.  
  
"La he fastidiado, mejor me largo...". Ginny corrió y se puso al lado de su madre.  
  
Ron estaba enrojeciendo de ira.  
  
- Hermione, flor de flores, estrella de estrellas - dijo Harry mientras le cogía una mano y se la besaba.  
  
- ¡Harry! Es una broma de mal gusto.  
  
- ¡Ja! Broma... ¡broma del destino! Al tenerte tan cerca y tan lejos durante tantos años...  
  
- So... socorro... - gimió Hermione.  
  
- Harry, dime qué demonios estás haciendo - dijo Ron acercándose.  
  
- Vamos, amigo, controla los celos. ¡Hay Hermione para todos!  
  
- ¿Qué!  
  
- Ya sé que tú la descubriste antes... pero, ¡ah! Yo con más fuerza.  
  
"Parece que me equivoqué en algún ingrediente e hice poción atontadora". Ginny reía por lo bajo. "Aunque no lo tenga para mí, podré divertirme con esto hasta que me entere del antídoto".  
  
- Arthur... - murmuraba la señora Weasley - conozco esos efectos... alguien ha preparado un filtro amoroso y se lo ha dado a Harry para reírse un rato.  
  
- Y creo que sé quién ha sido...  
  
El señor Weasley miró a los gemelos, que se desternillaban sujetándose la barriga.  
  
- Pero... ¿cómo sabes tú lo que hace un filtro amoroso!  
  
- Oh, porque yo sé muchas cosas... - la señora Weasley puso cara malvada y siguió a lo suyo.  
  
  
  
Después de una hora más así: Harry diciéndole tonterías a Hermione; Ron por en medio diciendo "algo más" que tonterías; los gemelos soltando carcajadas tan fuertes que la gente los miraba y después giraban los dedos en las sienes; Ginny haciendo como si pasara de todo, pero estando muy al loro de lo que pasaba; y el señor y la señora Weasley dándose mucha prisa para irse lo antes posible.  
  
Al fin, llegó la hora en que Harry tenía que irse a esperar a tío Vernon.  
  
- Adiós, mi bella flor, no podré esperar a que llegue el 1 de septiembre.  
  
- ¡Vete ya! - Gritó Hermione al tiempo que echó a correr.  
  
- Ya sé que no soportas verme marchar, pero pronto nos veremos.  
  
- ¡Lárgate! ¿Quieres? - Gritó Ron a Harry.  
  
- Uy... esos celos...  
  
- Harry, por favor, vete - dijo la señora Weasley sujetando a su hijo.  
  
- Hasta otra.  
  
  
  
"Jajajajaja, creo que me voy a divertir mucho en Hogwarts con esta... bebida". Ginny reía maléficamente mientras empezaba a echar ingredientes en un caldero humeante. "¿Dónde habrán ido todos?"  
  
  
  
En una habitación oscura los gemelos se preguntaban cómo habían llegado allí. De repente, una luz se encendió justo delante de ellos iluminándoosles las caras.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?  
  
- ¿A mí me lo preguntas?  
  
- ¿Qué clase de broma es esta?  
  
- Esto no es ninguna broma - susurró una voz desde detrás de la luz.  
  
- ¿Papá? Papá ¿qué haces? - Preguntó George cortándole el rollo al señor Weasley.  
  
- Bueno, ya da igual - dijo otra voz, la de Ron.  
  
- Queremos que nos digáis qué le disteis a Harry - esta vez era la señora Weasley.  
  
- ¿En serio creéis que nosotros lo hicimos?  
  
- Bueno... ¿quién sino? - Preguntó Ron.  
  
- Pues... tú, desde luego, no. Te arriesgarías a que te quitara a Hermione - Ron gruñó, pero no dijo nada -. Mamá y papá tampoco. Sólo queda... Ginny.  
  
- ¿En serios creéis vosotros que vuestra hermana haría algo así?  
  
- Todos sabemos que está enamorada de Harry, tal vez le salió el tiro por la culata y Harry miró a Hermione.  
  
- Además, esa poción estaba mal hecha, un filtro bien hecho hace que te enamores, no que te pongas a decir chorrisandeces - Hermione acababa de aparecer (no preguntéis como) con uno de sus comentarios demostradores de que se había comido todos los libros del mundo -. Lo dice en el libro de pociones de tercero. ¿Por qué no habremos dado nunca los filtros amorosos?  
  
- Hermione, ¿y tú eres la más inteligente del colegio? - Le dijo Ron -. Snape "háblame y te como" no le haría un filtro amoroso ni a Dumbledore.  
  
- Pero... deberíamos seguir el temario...  
  
- Si has venido a dar la vara con el temario, mejor te vas.  
  
- Vale, ya me callo...  
  
"¿Cómo podrá gustarme este niñato mal educado?".  
  
"¿Cómo me puede gustar esa niñata estúpida y empollona?".  
  
"¿Qué habrá hoy de cenar?... Uy, lo siento".  
  
  
  
Harry estaba... bueno, ¿a quién le importa lo que haga él? Sólo es el protagonista del libro... uff. Estaba pensando en Hermione (No, ¿de verdad? Que fic más sorprendente).  
  
- Lalalalala, Hermione de mis amores... lalalalala, Hermione de mi vida... lalalalala, mi amada Hermione... - Harry estaba cantando en el coche a todo pulmón y volviendo loco al tío Vernon.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUIERES CALLARTE YAAAA??? - Bramó el tío Vernon al decimoquinto "lalalalala" -. ¿Es que sirven alcohol en el Cazo Burbujeante ese?  
  
- Lalalalala, es Caldero Chorreante, lalalalala, es que estoy enamorado. Lalalalala...  
  
- ¿De quién? ¿Dónde vive? ¿Cual es la mejor forma de librarse de ella? ¿Arma blanca o pistola?  
  
- Ella es una brujita adorable... no sé donde vive... pistola, el arma blanca te la puede quitar con un hechizo.  
  
- De acuerdo.  
  
  
  
NoTaS:  
  
Y como ya no se me ocurre ninguna tontería mas para adornarlo, aquí se acabo. Advierto que La Orden del fénix seguramente se retrase bastante, estoy en sequía. Si alguien que la haya leído tiene alguna idea, mi mail es: remergb@ono.com. Gracias.  
  
  
  
Samurai con pimentón: Jeje, espero que este también te haya hecho gracia. Me alegra que te gustase.  
  
Umi Natsuko: ¿Qué hay Umi Natsuko Bolsón de Bolsón Cerrado *Mansión Malfoy? Jajaja, es que quería terminarlo rápido, sino se me iba a olvidar todo. Que guay, les ha gustado. Lalalalala, parece que he inhalado el filtro amoroso... Mmmm...  
  
**ArWen**: Gracias por la información. Supongo que este capitulo ha quedado mejor que el otro porque lo he hecho con más calma y todo eso.  
  
Cali-chan: ¿A que si? Son preciosos... me voy a pedir uno para reyes. Jajaja, no es Ginny, tengo una ligera idea de quien va a ser, pero es sorpresa.  
  
Gracias todos/as por los reviews, ¡¡os quiero!! 


	3. Capitulo 3

Tío Vernon estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, Harry se pasaba el día dando saltos por la casa, bailando y cantando sin importarle lo que opinaran los demás. Un día que había una visita Harry armó una buena.  
  
- Lleva un vestido precioso señora Wilson - peloteaba tía Petunia a la invitada.  
  
- ¡No tan precioso como mi querida Hermione! - Gritó Harry.  
  
- ¡Cállate, chico! - Gritó tío Vernon.  
  
- ¡No quiero! ¿No es precioso el amor? - Harry empezó a cantar una ridícula canción de amor mientras cogía a la señora Wilson y se ponía a bailar con ella por el comedor.  
  
La pobre señora empezó a gritar y salió corriendo para no volver nunca.  
  
- De todas formas no era mi tipo - dijo Harry como si tal cosa mientras subía las escaleras.  
  
  
  
Ginny estaba embotellando la décima tanda de filtros amorosos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y se le derramó toda la poción que había cogido con el cazo.  
  
- ¡Maldición! ¿Quién demonios será?  
  
Siguieron aporreando la puerta muy fuerte. Ginny soltó un par de palabrotas mientras restregaba la poción por el suelo con un trapo viejo.  
  
- ¡YA VOY! - Bramó exasperada.  
  
Después de resbalarse cuatro veces y maldecir otra diez consiguió ponerse en camino de la puerta.  
  
Era Bill.  
  
- ¡Bill! - Gritó al tiempo de que se tiraba a su cuello.  
  
- Quita, moscarda.  
  
- Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames así - dijo Ginny con una voz muy parecida a la de la niña del exorcista.  
  
- Tranquila, tampoco es para tanto.  
  
- Si tu me llamas así le diré a mamá lo que había en tu dormitorio el verano pasado aquella noche...  
  
- ¡No serás capaz? - Preguntó Bill asustado.  
  
- Claro que lo seré. Lo recuerdo muy bien, entré en tu cuarto para pedirte tu lechuza y ella se despegó de ti, gritó y se desapareció.  
  
Bill cambió de tema bruscamente.  
  
- ¿Estás sola? - Bill hizo como si acabara de empezar la conversación.  
  
- Ahora no - dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos -. Estaba haciendo los deberes de pociones.  
  
- Si quieres te ayudo.  
  
- ¡No! Vete a buscar a mamá y le cuentas algo.  
  
Ginny empujó a Bill hacia la calle sin darle tiempo a responder, cerró la puerta con un encantamiento y después siguió a lo suyo como si nada.  
  
  
  
Hermione, Fred, George, Ron y el señor y la señora Weasley estaban cavilando acerca de quién podía haber preparado el filtro amoroso.  
  
- ...y después se lió con el vecino del 4º izquierda, os lo juro, esa tía es una guarra... - contaba la señora Weasley toda emocionada.  
  
Ejem... como iba diciendo, cavilaban acerca de quien había podido hacer los filtros amorosos.  
  
- ¡Ah! Si, lo siento - la señora Weasley recuperó la compostura -. ¿Quién ha podido ser?  
  
- Este asunto me aburre, ¡tengo hambre! - gimió Fred.  
  
- Yo también, ¿por qué no le prepara Hermione un antídoto y ya está? - Gimió Ron.  
  
- ¡Yo no sé preparar pociones! - Gritó Hermione como quitándose un peso de encima.  
  
- ¿Qué? - Dijeron todos.  
  
- Pues eso, siempre me copio de Neville y saboteo su poción para que parezca que él es tonto y yo lista.  
  
- No me lo creo... - dijo Ron.  
  
- Bien hecho, ¡era broma! - Hermione levantó los brazos y se levantó de la silla donde estaba.  
  
Nadie le hizo caso.  
  
Se sonrojó y se volvió a sentar.  
  
  
  
Ginny ya había embotellado 35 botellas. Bill se había desaparecido desesperado después de dos horas hablándole al vacío.  
  
- ¡Eureka! Toda la vida deseando poder decir esto... - dijo Ginny frotándose las manos.  
  
"Cogeré esto y reemplazaré el zumo de calabaza y la cerveza de mantequilla. Incluso en la mesa de los profesores".  
  
Soltó una risa maligna y estridente y después lo recogió todo y escondió las botellas.  
  
El resto de la familia llegó tarde, después de horas soportando comentarios pedantes de Hermione se habían artado. Hermione tuvo que hacer dedo hasta su casa.  
  
  
  
NoTaS:  
  
Ya sé que es cortito, pero mi cabeza no da para más, por lo menos así actualizo antes ¿no? Ya tengo casi una pagina (ooooh) escrita del décimo capitulo de LODF. Por favor, R/R.  
  
Umi Natsuko: La verdad, creo que cualquiera huiría.  
  
Cata: Es que a Ginny le viene bien un poco de maldad, siempre tan tímida y escondida...  
  
Ginnyliciously Sweet: Jolines que nick... me he cansado al escribirlo. Gracias por dedicarme la otra historia. Jejejeje, es que Pig es muy pesada. La verdad, si tu fueras un chico ¿te liarías con Ginny?  
  
Cali-chan: Me encantan tus reviews, siempre dices muchas cosas. En realidad, pensaba hacer que se enamorar de la señora Weasley, pero cambié de opinión.  
  
1. Supongo que nadie se imaginaría a Harry diciendo eso.  
  
2. Bueno, en el segundo libro creo que es, dice que estaba hablando con Hermione y Ginny sobre un filtro amoroso, supongo que eso es experiencia.  
  
3. Todas queremos que alguno nos diga esas tonterías, y si es Harry mejor, ¡o Ron!  
  
4. ¡Tienes mucha razón!  
  
5. Es que dan el pego, ¿quién sospecharía de la pobre y tartamuda Ginny? Creo que esa frase me va a costar derechos de autor... ¬_¬  
  
6. Tienes razón, ya lo sabré para la próxima.  
  
7. Es que me estaba cansando de poner "Harry hacía, Harry decía, Harry moría...". Pero a todos nos importa lo que haga Harry ¿o no?  
  
8. Fue un momento de inspiración.  
  
9. Tranquila, creo que para reyes estarán (reyes del 2005, claro).  
  
**ArWen**: No eres pesada, y me da igual como sean los reviews, el caso es que ESTÉN ahí. No te creas que es tan fácil... -_-  
  
Sailorangi: No me imaginé que tuviera tanta gracia... Intentaré seguir así.  
  
Minaro: Me vas a subir los colores...  
  
CieloCriss: Gracias, espero poder escribir más, pero como ya he dicho, mis profesores son explotadores.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Me gusta que te guste. 


	4. Y los filtros entran en acción

Y llegó el día de volver a Hogwarts.  
  
Harry había estado todo el resto del verano enviándole lechuzas a Hermione. Ella había sellado todas las ventanas de su casa y Crookshanks casi muere asfixiado.  
  
El 1 de septiembre Harry estaba más loco que nunca. A las seis de la mañana ya lo tenía todo preparado y fue a despertar al tío Vernon.  
  
- ¡TÍO VERNON! - Gritó desde la puerta.  
  
En la habitación de Dudley se escuchó un golpe sordo que indicaba que se había caído de la cama.  
  
- ¡TÍO VERNOOOOON! - Volvió a gritar Harry.  
  
Se escucharon múltiples gruñidos y maldiciones en el dormitorio. Tío Vernon abrió la puerta.  
  
- Más vale que haya un incendio, chico... - dijo todo cabreado.  
  
- Tienes que llevarme a la estación - dijo Harry como si lo más normal del mundo fuera despertar a alguien a las 6 de la mañana para que te lleve a algún sitio en el que tienes que estar a las 11.  
  
- ¿¡QUÉ!? - Bramó ahora tío Vernon.  
  
- Shhh... ¿es que quieres despertar a los vecinos?  
  
Tío Vernon emitió el más gruñón de sus gruñidos y, después de coger a Harry por el cuello, se dirigió al dormitorio de éste, agarró el baúl y la jaula de Hedwig y, con toda su mala leche, los arrojó a él y a Harry a la calle.  
  
- ¡Ve a gritarle a alguno de tos amigos anormales!  
  
Tío Vernon dio tal portazo al entrar que hizo varias grietas en la fachada de la casa. Harry se encogió de hombros, sacó a Hedwig (que estaba al borde del infarto) y le puso una nota en la pata para los Weasley, para que fueran a recogerlo.  
  
  
  
Hedwig entró en la habitación de Ron y se posó sobre él, estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta, Hedwig le pellizco un poco en la cara. Ron dio una especie de mugido y se volvió, aplastando a Hedwig, que salió volando como pudo. Ron (milagrosamente, después de los chillidos de Hedwig) seguía durmiendo. Hedwig le volvió a pellizcar en la cara.  
  
- Hermione... - dijo Ron, todavía durmiendo.  
  
Hedwig empezó a reírse en lechucil, cuando estaba llorando de la risa, Ron se despertó.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? - Gruñó Ron.  
  
Ron leyó la carta.  
  
- Y ahora quiere que le salve el pellejo... ¡menudo morro!  
  
  
  
Hermione estaba en el andén nueve y tres cuartos muy atenta por si veía a Harry y poder huir. Entonces vio a los gemelos aparecer en el andén.  
  
- Eh, ¿viene Harry con vosotros? - Preguntó Hermione desde donde estaba.  
  
- Sí, mejor que te escondas.  
  
Hermione salió corriendo y se metió en el tren. Justo cuando desapareció, Harry y Ron aparecieron.  
  
- ¿Dónde está mi amada? - Preguntó Harry buscando entre la gente.  
  
- No ha venido - mintió Ron -. Me escribió para decirme que la habían trasladado a... Finlandia.  
  
- ¿Qué? ¡Noooooo! Oh, mundo cruel, ¿por qué me haces esto?  
  
Harry se tiró al suelo y empezó a llorar. Mientras, Ron, Fred y George se partían de risa.  
  
  
  
En todo el camino Harry no hizo más que repetir "¿Por quéeeee?" Y llorar.  
  
  
  
Una vez en el colegio, Hermione no pudo huir más y Harry la vio.  
  
- ¡Hermione! Amada mía, ¿dónde estabas?  
  
Hermione echó a correr hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Espera! ¡No me dejes!  
  
Harry corrió tras ella y la siguió hasta la torre, como Hermione era prefecta sabía la contraseña.  
  
- "Hechizo cambiante" - dijo toda apurada.  
  
El retrato se movió y la dejó pasar, pero Harry había oído la contraseña.  
  
- "Hechizo cambiante" - dijo.  
  
El retrato le dejó pasar y subió al cuarto de las chicas (por donde se había ido Hermione). Abrió la puerta en la que ponía 5º curso y entró.  
  
- ¡Te pillé!  
  
Hermione chilló y se echó hacia atrás. Harry se acercó a ella y se puso a apenas un palmo de su cara.  
  
- Harry... ¿qué... qué vas a hacer?  
  
  
  
En el comedor, la selección ya había terminado, y Ginny estaba cambiando el contenido de las jarras por filtros amorosos. Seamus cogió una, bebió y se volvió a hablar con Dean, detrás de él estaba Parvati, ¿os lo tengo que explicar? Creo que no... Pues algo parecido sucedió con Dean y Eloise Migden, que pasaba por allí. Lavender tomó uno justo cuando Crabbe se cruzó con ella, y Ron, viendo tal escena, se alejó de allí antes de que él fuera víctima de lo mismo.  
  
Le preguntó a la profesora McGonagall (que miraba de una forma un tanto extraña al profesor Flitwick) cuál era la contraseña.  
  
- Eh... "hechizo cambiante", cariño, ahora ve a dormir que ya es tarde.  
  
Ron se quedó estupefacto, soltó un torpe gracias y subió a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Harry se acercaba cada vez más... Hermione estaba entre la espada y la pared. No lo dudó un segundo, se echó hacia delante y empezó a besarlo, era la única forma de librarse de él.  
  
  
  
Ron miró en los dormitorios de los chicos, no había nadie, temiéndose lo peor, fue al de las chicas. Entró y... vio la escena: Hermione pegada de espaldas a la pared, con los brazos alrededor del cuello de Harry, y éste rodeándola con los brazos. Hermione tenía los ojos abiertos, así que lo vio. Se separó bruscamente de Harry.  
  
- ¡Ron! ¡Te lo puedo explicar! ¡No es lo que parece!  
  
Ron se aguantó como pudo las gansas de llorar (N/A: ¿No es adorable?). Dio media vuelta y se fue en dirección al cuarto de los chicos.  
  
- Déjalo, sólo está celoso - dijo Harry tranquilamente.  
  
Hermione lo miró con furia y ¡zas! Le soltó una bofetada que lo dejó tonto. Acto seguido se marchó en busca de Ron.  
  
Harry pareció despertar de repente.  
  
- ¿Qué... qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy?  
  
  
  
En el Gran Comedor estaban todos y todas diciendo el mismo tipo de chorrisandeces que le decía Harry a Hermione. Incluso los profesores. McGonagall perseguía a Flitwick (que estaba en clara desventaja) gritando: "¡te quiero, te quiero!". Snape y Trewlaney estaban... tomando café en una esquina. Fleur (que era la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) le estaba cantando una sonata en francés al profesor Dumbledore, que parecía divertido con la escena. La profesora Sprout y Goyle iban cogidos de la mano. Malfoy estaba tirándole los tejos a Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
"Lo he conseguido, jajajajaja, si pongo esto en el mercado me haré millonaria".  
  
  
  
NoTaS: Bueno, no es muy largo... pero es que quería actualizar pronto. Este no lleva casi humor, pero espero poder compensar en siguientes capitulos. Ahora voy a responder a los reviews de La historia de Hermione "la Roja". R/R, gracias todos/as.  
  
Reviews de el capítulo anterior:  
  
Sailorangi: Siento n haber puesto un Snape/McGonagall, pero es que no me gusta la idea. Intentaré hacer los capitulos mas largos, pero no prometo nada.  
  
Minaro: Jejejeje, ¿para qué quieres tu filtros amorosos?  
  
Wilbur: A la orden, mi general.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Jajajajaja, eso le pasa por ser como es. Es que las mentes malvadas siempre son las más inteligentes.  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno... no creo que hicieran buena pareja.  
  
Anuka: No creo que sean celos, es mas bien que se le ha reventado la cañería donde llevaba todo el mal.  
  
Micaela: Espero que no me maldigas. Y, con respecto a mis notas, he sacado 8 sobres, 2 notables y 1 bien.  
  
Cali-chan: Ya decía yo que tardabas en mandar el review. Bueno, todas las señoras que se pasan todo el día en su casa se tienen que entretener en algo ¿no? Espero que me respondas pronto. Bye.  
  
Reviews de La historia de Hermione "la Roja":  
  
Wilbur: Gracias, y estoy de acuerdo contigo, el R/H es lo mejor.  
  
Aku: Es que me llegó una inspiración.  
  
Minaro: (Por vigésimo quinta vez). ¡Un millón de gracias!  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Me alegro.  
  
Favila: Tienes razón, cuando estas muerta de sueño te sale todo perfecto. Antes de eso tengo pensado hacer Pulgarcita.  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, en realidad creo que está bien por eso, por que está hecho de un tirón. ¿Cómo que literal o doble sentido? No entiendo muy bien la pregunta.  
  
Micaela: Gracias. La verdad es que dudo que se pueda producir algo entre Hermione y algún gemelo. Yo soy 100% partidaria del R/H hasta la muerte. Y si hablo español de verdad.  
  
Cali-chan: Gracias. Lo de los voldemorts se me ocurrió así de repente. Pues por eso mismo (por lo de Harry y las espaldas) he puesto a Ron ahí, se merece algo de protagonismo el pobre ¿no? Me encanta el final (modestia a parte). Y a ver si terminas pronto CLFSVFDC. 


	5. Capitulo 5

Harry estaba aturdido, lo último que recordaba era que Ginny le había dado un refresco en el Callejón Diagon, después, nada. Examinó el cuarto con la vista, se parecía mucho al dormitorio de los chicos, pero sólo había tres camas. Salió y miró la puerta, sobre ella había un cartel en el que podía leerse "5º curso". Bajó las escaleras y, como esperaba, se encontró en la sala común. Todavía extrañado, se dirigió al dormitorio de los chicos. Subiendo las escaleras le llegaban rumores de palabras, más bien gritos. Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, las voces se oían claramente. Abrió lentamente.  
- ¡No lo entiendes! - Dijo Hermione a Ron, que estaba sentado en su cama.  
- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡A ti te gusta Harry desde hace tiempo, pero lo has disimulado! ¡Y ahora que él está envenenado te aprovechas!  
"¿Envenenado?" Pensó Harry. "¿Cómo que envenenado? Me pregunto qué habré hecho mientras estaba... hipnotizado, por así decirlo".  
- ¡No digas tonterías! ¡Si lo he besado es porque estaba entre la espada y la pared!  
"¿Besado? ¿Hermione me ha besado?" Harry dejó la puerta entornada y se quedó a escuchar.  
- ¡Si, claro, y yo me chupo el dedo!   
- Bueno, no me creas, de todas formas... ¿Por qué tengo que darte explicaciones a ti? ¿Eh?   
Por el silencio que siguió a eso, Harry supuso que Ron se había quedado sin palabras. Acto seguido, Hermione se dirigió a la puerta, Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y... ¡pum! La puerta le dio en plenas narices. Harry soltó un grito de dolor que casi deja sorda a Hermione, que se había quedado estupefacta.  
- ¡Tú! - Dijo, cambiando de sorpresa a enfado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos -. ¿Ahora espías detrás de las puertas?  
- Hermione... ¿qué ha pasado desde que estuvimos en el Callejón Diagon?  
Hermione volvió a la sorpresa.  
- ¿Y te haces el loco?  
- Yo no me hago nada - Harry todavía tenía puesta la mano en la nariz, tenía la sensación de que se le iba a caer de un momento a otro -, no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó desde entonces hasta ahora. He oído algo de que me has besado y de que estoy envenenado.  
Ron (que lo estaba oyendo desde su cama) se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.  
- ¿En serio no lo recuerdas? - Preguntó a Harry.  
- Pues... no...  
Ron sonrió.  
- Por lo visto los filtros estaban más defectuosos de lo que pensábamos, los efectos son pasajeros.  
Hermione también sonrió, mientras Harry seguís sin saber qué porras ocurría.  
- No creo que sea eso... tal vez fue por... la bofetada.  
- ¿Bofetada? ¿Me has pegado? Vale, quiero que me contéis absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado, ¡ya!  
- Será mejor que te sientes...  
Ron y Hermione empezaron contarle a Harry todo lo que había pasado, mientras hablan, vamos a ver qué hay por el Gran Comedor.  
  
  
  
Bueno, Ginny seguía escondida observando los frutos de su trabajo. "Jajajajajajaja, haré que estos filtros sean como una droga, que dependan de ellos. ¡Seré la reina de Hogwarts!"   
- ¡La reina!  
Ginny se tapó la boca en el acto, había gritado sin darse cuenta. Y tampoco se había dado cuenta de que el profesor Dumbledore estaba detrás de ella.  
- Ejem...  
Ginny se dio la vuelta y miró hacia arriba asustada.  
- Ho-hola... profesor... ¿qué hay de nuevo, viejo?  
- Acompáñeme, señorita Weasley.  
El profesor la dirigió por innumerables pasillos e incontables escaleras. Llegaron hasta una gárgola y se pararon frente a ella.  
- "Fitipaldi" - dijo el profesor.  
La gárgola cobró viva y se movió, dejándoles pasar.   
Subieron por unas largas escaleras de caracol que se movían solas hasta una gran puerta de madera. Ginny estaba aterrorizada. "Oh, no, si mamá se entera me mata, ¡tierra, trágame!" El profesor abrió la puerta y entraron a una habitación grande y redonda, a Ginny le extrañó que las luces estuvieran tan bajas.  
- Siéntate.  
Ginny se sentó temblando de pies a cabeza.  
- Ginny... ¿te han dicho alguna vez lo bonita que eres? - Dijo el profesor con cara de tonto.  
Ginny se quedó clavada en la silla de la sorpresa. "¡Este viejo chiflado se ha enamorado de mi!"  
Reaccionó en seguida, se levantó de un salto y echó a correr hacia la puerta. Sin apenas darse cuenta ya estaba delante del retrato de la señora gorda.  
- "¡Hechizo cambiante!" - Gritó a la señora gorda, que estaba embobada.  
La señora gorda giró sobre los goznes y la dejó pasar.  
  
  
- Y esa es la historia - concluyó Hermione el largo relato.  
- Ahora lo entiendo todo... ¿así que yo me enamoré de ti?  
- Sí... - dijo Ron frunciendo el entrecejo.  
- Vamos, Ronnie, no te pongas celoso - le dijo Harry burlándose.  
- Cállate.  
Rieron un poco. Pero, entonces, se oyó un grito cortó seguido de un golpe que venía de la sala común. Los tres bajaron corriendo las escaleras y se encontraron con Ginny tirada en el suelo y un sillón al lado suyo, también en el suelo.  
- ¡Estúpido sillón! - Dijo alzando el puño hacia el sillón.  
- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó Ron.  
- ¡Dumbledore se ha enamorado de mi!  
- ¿Dumbledore? - Preguntaron los tres al unísono.  
Empezaron a reír como locos, Ron se revolcaba por el suelo y Harry tenía una mano en el estómago y con la otra se apoyaba en una mesa. Hermione se sujetaba la barriga con las dos manos mientras reía a carcajada limpia.  
Ginny frunció el entrecejo hasta más no poder.  
- ¡Yo no le veo la gracia! - Gritó.  
- ¡Pues estarás ciega! - Dijo Ron, haciendo que los otros dos rieran mucho más.  
"Bueno, creo que estos tres no me ayudarán" pensó Ginny, observando con enfado a Harry, Ron y Hermione, que rodaban por el suelo de la risa (literalmente). "Voy a ver que hay por el castillo".  
Ginny salió haciendo caso omiso de las burlas de Ron, que se había puesto la capa a modo de barba y decía "Ginny, te amo" imitando la voz del profesor.  
Ginny corrió por los pasillos, buscando a los gemelos. Por el camino vio a Malfoy "explorándole" la boca a Millicent Bulstrode. También vio a Goyle recitándole un poema a la profesora Sprout. La profesora McGonagall casi la atropella, iba gritan "Flitwick, amado mío, ¿dónde estás?". Al fin encontró a los gemelos paseando por el cuarto piso.   
- ¡Fred, George! ¡Menos mal que os encuentro! - Dijo Ginny jadeando.  
- ¿Qué querías? - Preguntó Fred, como molesto por la presencia de la chica.  
- ¡Necesito que me ayudéis! ¡Todo el mundo está bajo el efecto de esos malditos filtros!  
- Bueno... todos menos tú, por lo que puedo ver...  
- Es que... he tenido que ir al aseo y, cuando he vuelto, me los he encontrado a todos así - a Ginny le estaba empezando a costar disimular.  
- Ya... bueno, ¿y qué? No es nuestro problema... Quién lo haya hecho, estará ahora divirtiéndose viendo los frutos de su trabajo, ¿no crees?   
"Estos saben algo..." pensó Ginny, preocupada.   
- Sí... creo... creo que tienes razón, Fred, mejor me voy a otra parte... - Ginny salió corriendo.  
Cuando cruzó la esquina, Fred y George empezaron a reír y después chocaron las manos en señal de triunfo.  
  
  
  
En otra parte del castillo, algunas personas estaban reunidas, tramando algo...  
  
  
NoTaS: ¿Qué tal? Bueno, como siempre, bastante corto. ¡Es que este fic va para corto y si hago los capítulos más largos se va a quedar en nada! Creo que le quedan un par de capítulos, tres, con algo de suerte. Para los que estén esperando el 12 de La Orden... Ahora, ¡¡vamos con los reviews!!  
  
Jade: Bueno, los filtros sólo funcionan con el sexo opuesto, y Hermione ya estaba pillada... así que...   
  
cARo: Me alegra que te guste y que estés ansiosa, procuraré tener pronto el siguiente capítulo.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Tranquila, no te desesperes, te digo lo que a cARo, espero tener el siguiente pronto.  
  
Icicle Black: ¡Gracias!  
  
Wilbur: Son 100 €, 5 por litro.   
  
Cali-chan: xD, si no le ha hecho casi daño... ¿cómo un simple bofetón le va a hacer daño al niño que vivió?  
  
Tomoyo: Bueno, no me gustan las "escenitas", y, si no lo hubiera besado, este fic valdría menos que una peseta vieja.  
  
Dolphin: ¡A Ron sólo lo abrazo yo! xD. Bueno, no sé si me saldrán más frases así...   
  
Micaela "Ryo" S.: No sé si podré escribirte, es que estoy ocupada últimamente... espero que con esto ya no me maldigas...   
  
Analía "Annie": Bueno, a mí me gusta más el español que el inglés porque no sé hablar inglés, entre otras cosas...  
  
Cho-chi-girl: ¡Gracias! 


	6. Capitulo 6

- ¿Crees que funcionará?  
  
El grupo de personas antes mencionado estaba retocando su plan.  
  
- Claro, sólo hay que hacer lo que hemos quedado, seguro que le damos una lección.  
  
Risas malvadas, pero no tan malvadas como las de Ginny, resonaron por todo el cuarto, sólo una de las personas se mantenía impasible.  
  
- Yo me niego a hacer eso – dijo la "persona impasible".  
  
- Oh, vamos, nos vas a arruinar el plan – dijo otra de las personas.  
  
- Está bien, pero solo lo hago por el bien del colegio.  
  
- ¿Por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí.  
  
Volvieron a reír frenéticamente, esta vez todos.  
  
  
  
Ginny estaba desesperada, corría y corría sin parar, pero de repente se paró en seco. "¿Pero tú eres tonta o esnifas pica-pica?" Se dijo a sí misma. "¡Ese viejo no puede correr ni las cortinas! Y yo corriendo por ahí como si me persiguiera Javi Cantero en su moto...". Empezó a reír en medio del pasillo, cualquier persona (cuerda) que la hubiera visto habría pensado que estaba loca.  
  
- Ooooh, tu risa suena como el sonido de una cascada en medio del desierto... tan melodiosa... tan armoniosa...  
  
Ginny paró de reír y se quedó quieta como una estatua, se giró lentamente hasta encontrarse con...  
  
- ¡Malfoy!  
  
- Pero si sabe cómo me llamo... este es el día más feliz de mi vida...  
  
Ginny chilló hasta romper el cristal más cercano y después salió escopeteada.  
  
Ginny corría otra vez, pero algo frenó su carrera. ¡PUM! Se había chocado con algo, o mejor dicho, con alguien.  
  
- ¡Amor mío!  
  
- ¿Profesor Flitwick?  
  
- Ven, cariño, he descubierto un aula vacía donde podemos estar solos... grr...  
  
Ginny volvió a romper otro cristal y salió flechada. Pero a los pocos segundos volvió a chocarse con alguien.  
  
- Cielo mío, ¿estás bien?  
  
- ¡¿RON?!  
  
- Sí, amor, soy yo, ven a mí.  
  
Otro cristal roto y más correr. Pero volvió a chocarse, esta vez con Snape.  
  
- Señorita Weasley, ¿se puede saber qué demonios hace corriendo y gritando por los pasillos así?  
  
- Pues... verá... yo...  
  
- Ven conmigo a un sitio apartado, te puedo enseñar algo que nunca aprenderás en ninguna clase.  
  
- ¿¿¿QUÉ???  
  
Ginny le pegó una patada en la espinilla y siguió deambulando por los pasillos, estaba agotada y afónica.  
  
  
  
Mientras Ginny corría, Ron se había encontrado con Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Lo has hecho como quedamos, Malfoy?  
  
- Claro, Weasley, una de mis más notorias cualidades es que soy un gran actor.  
  
- Cállate o te pegaré otra bofetada.  
  
- Ven a dármela, estoy esperando – dijo Malfoy en tono desafiante.  
  
- ¡Tú lo has querido!  
  
Ron se abalanzó sobre él. Y creo que las escenas siguientes están censuradas, demasiada violencia.  
  
  
  
En el Gran Comedor, la violencia era diferente.  
  
¡Zas! ¡Plas! ¡Crash!  
  
- ¡Eh! Ya te he dicho antes que sólo hay que darles bofetadas, no hace falta abrirles el cráneo – reñía Hermione a Harry, que se había emocionado y le había partido un plato en la cabeza a Goyle.  
  
Harry se sonrojó. Goyle estaba inconsciente.  
  
- Lo siento – se disculpó Harry.  
  
- No lo vuelvas a hacer – ordenó Hermione en tono autoritario.  
  
  
  
Ginny se tiró media hora más deambulando sigilosamente por los pasillos. No sabía ni a dónde iba. De repente se encontró con que estaba en el vestíbulo. Bajó las escaleras y se quedó quieta en la puerta del Gran Comedor. Pegó la oreja. No se oía nada. Abrió lentamente. Asomó la cabeza. ¡Todo el colegio estaba allí! Estaban apiñados en la pared contraria.  
  
- Ho... hola... – dijo Ginny con la voz entrecortada.  
  
Nadie se movió. Ginny entró en la sala, pero dejó la puerta abierta. "¿Qué narices pasa aquí?"  
  
- ¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?  
  
- ¡A por ella! – Gritó alguien.  
  
- ¿QUÉ?  
  
Acto seguido todos empezaron a perseguirla y a decir fracesitas tipo: "Ven, amor mío, yo te protegeré de estos bárbaros". Ginny corrió histérica, si algún científico hubiera estado presente, se la habría llevado a su laboratorio para investigar cómo pudiera ser que corriera sin parar durante horas sin cansarse. Pero en seguida la habría dejado, pues a los diez segundos de echar a correr le fallaron las piernas y cayó rendida al frío suelo. Esperó asustada a que todos la acosaran, pero eso no llegó. "¿Qué co... ?" Todos estaban riendo. Ginny pasó del miedo a la ira, la sangre empezó a burbujearle. "¡Todo ha sido un juego! ¡Estaban fingiendo! Grrrrr..." El enfado le renovó las energías. Se levantó de un salto, con la cara roja, un hilo de baba colgando de su boca y las manos crispadas. Todos dejaron de reír para dejar paso al miedo atroz que daba la expresión de Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRGGG!!!!! – Ginny lanzó un rugido semejante al de un león.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! – Todos oyeron a Malfoy chillar como una nena antes de hacerle coro y salir corriendo.  
  
Ginny se lanzó tras ellos dispuesta a comerse a todo el que pillara. Alcanzó a Colin Creevey, que, al ser enano, no podía correr mucho. Le dio una dentellada en el brazo, y el pobre niño empezó a llorar y a gritar mientras se agarraba la zona que se había puesto morada, en la que destacaban las marcas de los dientes de Ginny.  
  
- ¡¡¡OS MATARÉEEEEEE!!! – Gritaba Ginny con espuma saliéndole de la boca.  
  
- ¡Desmaius! – Gritó una voz de adulto que nadie reconoció.  
  
Ginny cayó al instante. Extrañamente, tenía los ojos abiertos, estaban fuera de las órbitas, un montón de espuma y saliva colgaba de su boca y su cara seguía tan roja que a duras penas la distinguían de su pelo.  
  
Todos buscaron al adulto que había lanzado el conjuro.  
  
- ¡Es Lupin! – Gritó Harry cuando lo vio.  
  
El profesor estaba en la semioscuridad de detrás de una armadura, desde la que había lanzado el conjuro. Harry corrió a abrazarlo.  
  
- Nos has salvado la vida... – dijo entre sollozos agradecidos –. ¿Y cómo es que no he reconocido tu voz?  
  
- Bueno, es que estoy afónico.  
  
- Aaaaah... ¿Y qué haces aquí?  
  
- Estaba en mi casa cuando he oído el alarido que ha pegado la pelirroja, seguido del chillido del aprendiz de mortífago, entonces me he aparecido corriendo para ver qué pasaba.  
  
Malfoy iba a quejarse por el comentario, pero alguien le tiró un jarrón a la cabeza antes de que pudiera y se quedó allí inconsciente, ya que nadie se molestó en hacerle caso.  
  
- Cuando llegué y vi este caos, me asusté, así que me escondí aquí, pero aproveché cuando pasó la pelirroja loca y le lancé el hechizo.  
  
- ¡Un momento! – Dijo Hermione –. ¿Cómo que te apareciste? ¿No se supone que no se puede aparecer ni desaparecer nadie en los terrenos del colegio?  
  
Lupin rió.  
  
- ¡Nunca creas lo que lees, jovencita de pelo enmarañado! Y tú, niño de la cicatriz, recoge a esa cosa roja con espuma y llévala a la enfermería, la señora Pomfrey sabrá lo que hacer. Yo me voy a casa antes de que despierte.  
  
Entonces Harry reparó en que a Lupin le faltaba un trozo de la pierna derecha, como si le hubieran dado un mordisco, pero era un corte limpio, y tenía otro similar en el brazo izquierdo.  
  
- Remus... ¿qué te ha pasado en la pierna y en el brazo? – Preguntó Harry extrañado.  
  
- ¿Eh? – Lupin miró extrañado hacia a bajo y se vio lo de la pierna, después se miró el brazo –. ¡Vaya! Parece que la niña del pelo enmarañado tenía razón, hay algunos contratiempos cuando te apareces en este castillo ruinoso – dijo Lupin sonriendo. Acto seguido se desapareció, dejándose la mano derecha en el suelo.  
  
- Ugs... – dijo Harry asqueado.  
  
- Mejor quitemos eso de ahí... – dijo Ron. Cogió unas pinzas de no-se-sabe- donde y con ellas recogió la mano y la tiró a una papelera que había por allí –. ¡Listo!  
  
Cada uno se fue a su sala común a comentar lo ocurrido, Ron y Harry cogieron a la cosa roja... quiero decir, a Ginny, y la llevaron a la enfermería.  
  
  
  
Más tarde, en la sala común, Harry, Ron y Hermione hablaban sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. Harry estaba en un sillón enfrente de la chimenea, mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en el suelo delante de él (este niño se cree el rey de todo.)  
  
- ¿De verdad me enamoré de Hermione? – Preguntó Harry todavía sin creérselo del todo.  
  
- Sí – respondió Ron con el ceño fruncido –. Y le decías un montón de cursilerías.  
  
Hermione rió.  
  
- No te pongas celoso, Ronnie, estaba hechizado.  
  
Ron enrojeció.  
  
- ¡Yo no me pongo celoso!  
  
- Ya...  
  
Harry estaba recostado en el sillón viendo a sus amigos discutir por enésima vez.  
  
- ¡Admítelo, recuerdo la cara que pusiste cuando nos viste a Harry y a mí besándonos!  
  
A Harry le dio una arcada y Hermione se percató. Harry rió nerviosamente.  
  
- Es que me ha sentado mal la comida... jejejeje...  
  
- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto asco te doy? – Preguntó Hermione dramatizando.  
  
- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – Le acusó Ron haciendo teatro –. Ven conmigo, Hermi, a mi no me das asco...  
  
Ron no había utilizado el tono del teatro y Hermione lo miró sorprendida. Él tenía los brazos extendidos hacia ella.  
  
La chica dudó un momento, pero se acercó a él y se dejó abrazar.  
  
- Bueno... creo que mejor os dejo solos... – dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia el dormitorio.  
  
- Me dolió mucho ese beso... – susurró Ron al oído de Hermione, que tenía la cabeza descansada en su pecho.  
  
- Sólo lo hice para librarme de él... – contestó ella.  
  
- Parecía que te gustaba – alegó el pelirrojo tozudamente.  
  
- ¿Eso crees? No, Harry nunca me ha gustado... no me gustan los morenos, demasiado corrientes. Me chifla lo exótico, como el... rojo.  
  
A Ron le ardían las orejas. Hermione levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
- Herm...  
  
Pero Hermione no lo dejó terminar. Posó sus labios sobre los del chico suavemente. Primero fue sólo un contacto, pero después se besaron ávidamente.  
  
"Esto es lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida..." pensaba Ron al tiempo que abrazaba a Hermione.  
  
"Oh... Ron... te quiero..." pensaba Hermione mientras jugueteaba con el pelo de la nuca del chico.  
  
Después de unos segundos, se separaron para mirarse. Los azules ojos de Ron resplandecían a la luz de la chimenea.  
  
- Te quiero... – susurró Ron.  
  
- Y yo a ti...  
  
Entonces se oyeron unas palmadas desde el otro lado de la sala. Los dos dieron un respingo y miraron en la dirección del sonido. Era Harry.  
  
- Precioso, chicos – dijo secándose una lágrima imaginaria.  
  
Ron cogió un cojín y se lo tiró, le dio en plena cara.  
  
Los tres empezaron a reír alegremente.  
  
  
  
Pero en otra parte del castillo, alguien lloraba amargamente...  
  
Notas: Bueno, este es el penúltimo... ¡No, no me apedreéis! Antes de que me coman... voy a contestar a los reviews **ouch**.  
  
Tom Ryddle: Pues aquí lo tienes ^^.  
  
Dolphin: xD Bueno, abrázalo, pero sin pasarte :  
  
Wilbur: Aquí tienes más. Sí, a la cuenta nº 24758 3848 3747474.  
  
Princess Leia Skywalker: Bueno, no te respondo porque ya lo sabes ;).  
  
Azabeth: Sí que lo es. Mi mail es hermi12_w@hotmail.com. Ya he seguido la Orden del fénix ;).  
  
Minaro: Muchas gracias ^^.  
  
Cali-chan: Bueno, cualquiera cosa con Millicent es asquerosa O_o.  
  
Wiccan-Chik: Intentaré no demorarme tanto. ¿Cuál es el título de tu historia? ¿No la leí cuando estábamos en el MSN?  
  
CieloCriss: Gracias por decir que es gracioso ^^.  
  
Megawacky Max: ¿A ti no te habían raptado los personajes? :P  
  
Favila: Jajajaja... Snape con nadie, no le afectan ni los filtros, como no tiene sangre...  
  
Liza: Que bien, espero que este también te guste.  
  
Naud: Bueno, ahora mismo te mando un mail ^^. No creo que me dedique a escritora... ;)  
  
Rey: Ya está, todo continuado :)  
  
Rowen@ Phoenix: ¡Muchas gracias! Me encanta tu fic ;)  
  
Irving Paul Vargas Cruz: ^^ Me vas a subir los colores… El otro no está en ningún sitio, no lo publicaron.  
  
Smeagol: Ya no puedo hacer eso, se acabaron los filtros... v.v 


	7. Capítulo 7

Ginny estaba sentada en una de las camas de la oscura enfermería. Las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. "Tanto rollo para nada... al final he salido yo más perjudicada que nadie, ¡se me han llenado de agujeros las suelas de los zapatos!".  
  
- ¿Puedes hablar ya? – Le preguntó la señora Pomfrey, que acababa de entrar.  
  
Ginny negó con la cabeza. Estaba tan afónica que apenas podía emitir sonido alguno.  
  
La señora Pomfrey puso cara de preocupación ("fingida, seguro") y se dirigió al armario de las pociones. Volvió con una botellita de cristal que contenía una poción verdosa.  
  
- Tómate esto y túmbate, en unas horas habrá hecho efecto.  
  
Ella asintió y cogió la botella entre sus manos. Desprendía un vapor sofocante.  
  
"Seguro que es veneno para vengarse de que se enamoró de Hagrid..." Pensó Ginny antes de cerrar los ojos y darle un trago. "¡¡¡Aaaaarg!!! ¡Esto sabe a caldero sucio! Lástima que no pueda gritar..." Se bebió lo que quedaba tapándose la nariz con la mano izquierda.  
  
- ¿Ya está? Bien. Si quieres decirme algo tocas la campanilla y lo escribes en ese block que te he puesto en la mesilla.  
  
Ginny asintió. Se tumbó en la cama y se tapó hasta los ojos. Tenía un dolor de cabeza de esos tipo taladro que te machacan y encima la boca le sabía a calcetines usados. "Puaj". Aunque le costó, al final logró dormirse.  
  
  
  
Tiempo después, en la cena...  
  
- ¡Atención a todos! – Gritaba Harry a toda la mesa de Gryffindor –. ¡Por fin, después de tanta espera, ¡Ron Hermione se han liado!!  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban tan encogidos que apenas se les veía. El resto de la mesa reía y les daba la enhorabuena.  
  
- Ya era hora de que se lo dijeras – le dijo Fred a Ron guiñándole un ojo.  
  
- Sí, no te lo hemos dicho, pero por las noches dices su nombre en sueños – dijo George entre risas.  
  
- ¡Eso es mentira! – Protestó Ron.  
  
- No... no lo es... – dijo una extraña voz q parecía como un graznido- gorjeo-pitido-gruñido extraño.  
  
Todos miraron al lugar de donde había surgido la voz.  
  
- ¡¡Pig!! ¡¡Hablas!! – Exclamó Ron con los ojos como platos.  
  
- No, estúpido. Soy yo, Ginny – dijo Ginny, que se acababa de sentar en una silla al lado de donde estaba Pig posado.  
  
- Oh, vaya... me gustaría tener una lechuza parlante... – dijo Ron mirando hacia el techo con ojos soñadores.  
  
Hermione le dio una colleja.  
  
- ¡Ay!  
  
- Ya sabes lo que opino sobre tus ensoñaciones – dijo Hermione duramente.  
  
- Sí... lo sé... – contestó Ron bajando la mirada.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que tienes la voz tan rara? – Preguntó Harry interesado.  
  
- Porque estaba súper afónica y Pomfrey me ha dado una poción para que al menos pudiera hablar. De aquí a unas horas volverá a la normalidad.  
  
- Aaah...  
  
Ya no hablaron más. Todos estaban enfurruñados con Ginny por lo que había hecho. La pelirroja se sentó, bajó la cabeza y empezó a remover la cena con el tenedor.  
  
"Por culpa de esos estúpidos filtros y de mi locura temporal ahora todos me odian..."  
  
"Pobre Ginny, debe estar muy triste", pensaba Harry.  
  
Ron y Hermione estaban diciéndose tonterías al oído.  
  
- Yo te quiero más – le decía Ron.  
  
- No, yo te quiero más.  
  
Se tiraron al menos veinte minutos así. La mesa se vació. Todo el mundo se fue a la cama.  
  
- Yo te... ¡Leche! ¿Adónde han ido todos? – Dijo Ron volviendo al mundo.  
  
- Todos se han ido a la cama, señor Weasley – dijo una voz a sus espaldas.  
  
Los dos miraron. Era Dumbledore.  
  
Se sonrojaron al instante.  
  
- Es que estábamos distraídos... – excusó Hermione mirando al suelo.  
  
- Bueno, cuando uno está enamorado el tiempo vuela – dijo Dumbledore sonriente.  
  
El sonrojo de los dos pasó de sonrojo a estufa (porque ya desprendían calor y todo).  
  
Dumbledore rió.  
  
- Anda, iros a la cama.  
  
- Sí, señor – asintieron los dos al unísono.  
  
- Que monos, si ya hablan a coro y todo.  
  
Ahora Ron sentía que la furia aumentaba, pero Hermione apretó su mano y se calmó al instante.  
  
- Ya nos vamos, profesor – dijo ella.  
  
Se encaminaron hacia la puerta del comedor. Oían a Dumbledore cantar por lo bajinis una canción que decía algo como: "Lalalaaaa, el amor, el amor, te hace funcionar..."  
  
Conteniendo la risa, aceleraron el paso hasta llegar al primer rellano de la escalera, entonces estallaron en carcajadas.  
  
- Desde luego, los años le han afectado al cerebro- dijo Ron poniendo cara de loco.  
  
Hermione puso una mano en la mejilla del chico.  
  
- ¡Ay, pero que guapo eres! – Exclamó abrazándolo.  
  
Ron se volvió a poner como una remolacha.  
  
- Tú sí que eres guapa.  
  
Se besaron y siguieron el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
  
  
Harry no podía dormir, la expresión de Ginny lo atormentaba en su mente. Se sentía extrañamente culpable.  
  
- Tengo que hablar con ella – se dijo decidido.  
  
Se levantó de la cama. No creyó que la capa invisible fuera necesaria, así que salió con cuidado de no hacer ruido. Cuando llegó a la sala, oyó un débil "croac" y se quedó paralizado en el sitio.  
  
- ¿Trevor? – Susurró.  
  
Entonces vio al sapo, estaba en uno de los brazos de un sillón que había delante de la chimenea.  
  
Suspiró de alivio.  
  
- No deberías estar aquí...  
  
- Y tú tampoco.  
  
Harry gritó.  
  
- Sssshhh. ¿Qué quieres, despertar a todo el mundo?  
  
Era Ginny, su voz no estaba como antes, ahora sólo parecía una mezcla entre ronroneo y graznido.  
  
- Me has dado un susto de muerte. ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarme así sin avisar? – La reprendió Harry.  
  
- Lo siento – murmuró ella.  
  
- Bueno... creo que mi corazón vuelve a latir. He bajado porque quería hablar contigo.  
  
Ginny se quedó perpleja, atónita, estupefacta, sin habla (bueno, que se sorprendió).  
  
- ¿Con... conmigo? – Dijo con una voz más afónica que antes.  
  
- Sí. ¿Por qué hiciste esos filtros?  
  
- Si te soy sincera... estaba cansada de ser la "pequeña y tímida" Ginny. Quería demostrar que era algo más que la séptima de mi familia.  
  
- Pero eso fue después. ¿Por qué hiciste ese en el Callejón Diagon? ¿Por qué querías dármelo... a mí?  
  
Ginny no sabía como responder, sabía que Harry jamás la querría y menos después de todo lo acontecido en los últimos días. Se acurrucó en el sillón donde estaba sentada.  
  
- Verás... quería... quería...  
  
- ¿Si?  
  
- Quería que tú... bueno, que tú... te...  
  
- ¿Qué me enamorara de ti?  
  
- Sí... – susurró Ginny.  
  
- Ginny... esa no es manera...  
  
"Jejejeje, esto lo he visto en alguna película muggle de mi padre, ahora dirá: 'No hacía falta porque yo ya te quiero'. Y me besará dulcemente".  
  
Harry se sentó y la abrazó. Ginny tenía el morro listo para recibir el beso, pero nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y miró a Harry, que parecía estar escogiendo las palabras adecuadas para decir lo siguiente.  
  
- Bueno, Ginny, tengo que confesar que desde que Cho me dio calabazas, habías empezado a gustarme un poquito. Pero cuando te volviste loca...  
  
La primera lágrima escapó por los húmedos ojos de Ginny.  
  
- Aparte de eso, ayer, cuando le di la bofetada a Cho, ella... ella y yo...  
  
- Os metisteis en una clase vacía a jugar a los médicos...  
  
- No, a una clase vacía no, al armario de Filch, pero lo mismo da...  
  
Ginny rompió en llanto.  
  
- Lo siento, de verdad, lo siento mucho.  
  
- ¡Déjame!  
  
Ginny escapó de los brazos de Harry y salió por el hueco del retrato. Echó a andar sin preocuparse por si Filch la descubría o por si Peeves le tiraba un cubo de agua fría en la cabeza. Siguió caminado y llorando. Hasta que chocó con una puerta.  
  
- ¡Hija de...!  
  
Entonces oyó un murmullo dentro. Abrió un poco y miró. Era una clase en desuso. Malfoy estaba yendo de un lado a otro, como un loco en su celda.  
  
- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda... – repetía sin cesar.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí, recordando tu apellido a la pizarra?  
  
Malfoy paró en seco y la miró. Para sorpresa de Ginny, se turbó un poco.  
  
- Vete a la mierda, Weasley.  
  
- Creía que no te rebajarías a utilizar el mismo sucio vocabulario que mi hermano.  
  
- Este es un caso especial.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
- Pero bueno, ¿y a ti que te importa?  
  
- Más de lo que crees...  
  
Entonces fue la primera vez que Malfoy la miró a los ojos, estaban enrojecidos y húmedos, había llorado.  
  
- ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
- Pero bueno, ¿y a ti que te importa? – Respondió imitando la forma de hablar de Malfoy.  
  
- Ya vale. Hagamos una tregua ¿vale?  
  
- Si no hay más remedio...  
  
- Está bien. ¿Por qué lloras?  
  
- Porque Harry no me quiere... – dijo dejando escapar algunas lágrimas más.  
  
- ¿Ese sucio Potter ha hecho llorar a una chica tan guapa? Entonces no te merece.  
  
Ginny lo miró sorprendida. ¿Draco "Rata" Malfoy la había llamado GUAPA? Ese día quedaría fijado para siempre en "La Historia de Hogwarts".  
  
- Hay muchos hombres mejores en Hogwarts, has perdido demasiado tiempo siguiéndolo.  
  
- ¿Eso crees? ¿Hombres mejores? ¿Cómo cuáles?  
  
- Pues... Crabbe y Goyle no, demasiado poco cerebro... ¿Qué tal Flint? Mmmm... Demasiado feo... ¿Y ese renacuajo de tu curso? ¿Creevey? No... demasiado fan de Potter, nunca te dejaría olvidarlo...  
  
- ¿Y por qué no... tú?  
  
- ¿¡Yo!?  
  
- Sí... tienes perras y eres guapo... ¿por qué no?  
  
- Pues mira – Malfoy había recuperado su habitual tono despectivo y arrogante –, para empezar, si me juntara con tu familia, mi padre me echaría de casa, lo cual supondría que nada de perras. Después, si tu familia se enterara de que te juntas conmigo, me pegarían una paliza y nada de guapo... Así que... Además, no e gustas para nada, sólo quería hacerte sentir bien. No pensaba que te ilusionarías. Así que olvídame y búscate a otro.  
  
Ginny no dijo nada, le entró un extraño tic en el ojo y empezó a reírse como una loca (madre mía, esta se nos desmadra y quema el castillo).  
  
Malfoy, al ver que la cosa se ponía fea, salió corriendo y dejó allí a la pobre chica, que había empezado a sufrir espasmos.  
  
Media hora más tarde, un grupo de medimagos del sector psiquiátrico de El Hospital San Mungo llegó, alertados por una lechuza de Malfoy, y se llevó a Ginny, que a esas alturas se subía por las paredes.  
  
  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Harry & Co. Se enteraron de lo que había pasado con Ginny.  
  
- Sabía que acabaría así... – dijo Ron con pésame.  
  
- Seguro que se recupera.  
  
- No sé yo...  
  
Así que cada uno siguió con su vida. Pero Malfoy nunca más pudo dormir tranquilo.  
  
  
  
Notitas: ¡Hola! Bueno, este ha ido más rápido ¿eh? Además es más largo que los demás. Este ya es el último, pero haré un epílogo para que se sepa lo que pasa con los personajes después de todas estas locuras. Lo siento, fans del H/G y del D/G, lo cierto es que he pensado en acabarlo con D/G, pero quería volver a Ginny loca, así que... El epílogo no va a ser como el de Jade en "Inocencia confundida", sino que será como las fichas de la policía, ya sabéis: No sé quién fue llevado a la cárcel y blablabla. Ahora vamos a por los reviews.  
  
  
  
Neus: Jajajaja, pobrecito Remus ;), pero no te preocupes, seguro que alguien le dice que es tonto y que pare de hacer tonterías. No te preocupes, Ron y Ginny se mantendrán alejados el uno del otro ^_~  
  
Uriko: Me alegro de que te pareciera divertido :). No he tardado tanto como de costumbre, así que... Bueno, si Ginny te cae mal, este final te ha debido gustar xD.  
  
Leia-Pandora: ;_; No pude ponerlo antes. Lo siento. -_- Creo que he sido cruel con Ginny, pero es que quería hacerlo más... "espectacular".  
  
Wilbur: Aaah, esa es mi parte favorita ;). He puesto eso de "estoy afónico" porque después de poner que era Lupin he pensado, "si era Lupin, ¿cómo es que habían oído 'una voz desconocida'?". Y sólo se me ocurrió eso xD.  
  
Aiwe P.B: Me encantan ese tipo de críticas porque lo hago para hacer reír ^^. No has tenido que ansiarte mucho porque he tardado poco esta vez ;).  
  
Minaro: Es que son lindos :).  
  
CaMiLa GrAnGeR: Ya está seguido. ¿"N" risa? ¿Qué es eso? O_o  
  
Favila: Y así ha acabado, sin voz y sin suelas... ¡Qué casualidad! xD  
  
Thuringwethil: Como habrás leído antes, he estado a punto de hacer un D/G para acabar, ¡pero me moría de ganas de mandar a Ginny al psiquiátrico! 


	8. Epilogo

Después de todo lo ocurrido durante ese curso tan extraño y loco en Howarts, Harry & Co. volvieron a casa, menos Ginny, de la que no se supo casi nada en el transcurso de los años.  
  
Según documentos encontrados por investigadores del 2456, que querían saberlo todo sobre Harry y como fue su vida, esto es lo que le pasó a cada uno de ellos:  
  
Ginny Weasley fue trasladada al sector psiquiátrico del hospital San Mungo. A los 5 años la sacaron porque había tenido muchas mejoras, pero 2 días después violó a Draco Malfoy, lo que provocó que la volvieran a encerrar de por vida.  
  
Harry Potter tuvo un rollete con Cho Chang, pero ésta descubrió que la engañaba con Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown. Al final se quedó soltero y con un trabajo de mala muerte en el Ministerio de Magia, en el Departamento de Culos de Calderos, que había sido fundado por Percy Weasley un año atrás. Al final acabó suicidándose a los 55 años. Dejó una nota que decía: "Querido Percy: ¡¡¡Te odio y odio tus malditos culos de los calderos!!! ¡Pero por favor no te mueras y no vengas a darme la tabarra al cielo, que seguro que se está de puta madre!" Percy Weasley se traumatizó después de leer eso, se encerró en su cuarto hasta el fin de sus días.  
  
Hermione Granger estuvo saliendo con Ron Weasley hasta los 27 años, pero entonces descubrieron que no eran compatibles y cada uno tomó un camino diferente, pero se encontraban de vez en cuando para... ejem... "recordar viejos tiempos". Se casó 4 veces y consiguió el premio Scamander por su novela "Tres días en Honolulu". Murió ahogada en el Atlántico a los 60 después de un accidente de coche en una noche de juerga bestial.  
  
Ron Weasley estuvo saliendo con Hermione Granger hasta los 27 (consiguió convivir con Croockshanks 3 años, pero al final se hartó y lo tiró por un barranco para ver si rebotaba), pero entonces descubrió que el animal favorito de Hermione era la araña, y como excusa para dejarla dijo que no eran compatibles. Murió a los 75 de una parada cardiaca en un night club.  
  
Draco Malfoy fue violado por Ginny Weasley a los 20 años, tras eso quedó traumatizado y paranoico. Su padre lo echó de casa por miedica y acabó tocando la flauta en la calle para que le dieran dinero. Cuando tuvo suficiente para una varita (su padre le había roto la suya) se la compró y asesinó a su padre y a Voldemort "por cabrones" (palabras suyas). Eso le acarreó la Orden Merlín Primera clase y una condena en Azkaban de 6 años por asesinato (no fue perpetua porque había matado a Voldemort también). Después de salir de Azkaban se hizo millonario y hoy día vive conectado a una máquina CARÍSIMA, sí, CARÍSIMA, que le da vida perpetua, aunque está bastante chocho.  
  
Lucius Malfoy llegó a convertirse en Ministro de Magia sobornando a toda Gran Bretaña, su ascenso fue fatídico para todo el mundo, hasta que unos años después su hijo desparecido lo asesinó.  
  
Narcisa Malfoy se divorció y vivió en una gran mansión en Tenerife, donde residió hasta su muerte por asfixia con una galletita salada a los 80 años.  
  
Gregory Goyle fue rechazado por las tropas de mortífagos por inepto y tonto y estuvo trabajando de barrendero, limpia zapatos y felpudo, pero en los tres lo despidieron por incompetencia. Después de esas duras experiencias se mudó a un pequeño apartamento con su amigo Vincent Crabbe, con el cual mantuvo una morbosa relación hasta la muerte.  
  
Vincent Crabbe se quedó en la calle después de que sus padres (que eran mortífagos) fueron metidos en Azkaban y allí besados por unos dementores la mar de cariñosos. Estuvo vaganbudeando hasta que se reencontró con su viejo amigo Gregory Goyle y se compraron un pisito a las afueras. Según sus mismas palabras, querían "tener intimidad".  
  
Albus Dumbledore no pudo con Voldemort. Eso le hizo sentirse un fracasado total y se mudó a una isla desierta donde estuvo dándose golpes en la cabeza contra una roca hasta que murió de un derrame cerebral.  
  
Minerva McGonagall se jubiló (¡por fin!) y tuvo una relación con un cubano llamado Jack Match hasta su muerte a los 300 años. "Yo la hacía sentirse joven", confesó el tal Jack en su lecho de muerte, a los 145 años.  
  
Remus Lupin siguió apareciéndose y desapareciéndose sin carné. Al final acabó siendo una cabeza con una mano en el lugar de la oreja derecha. Él decía vivir feliz así. Además se hizo actor y se hizo rico con un papel en "La familia Adams 3". Murió de viejo en su lujosa mansión en El Caribe.  
  
Sirius Black fue declarado inocente después de los debidos trámites. Al final resultó ser malvado de verdad, porque dejó a su ahijado que se buscara la vida y se largó con Susan March, una antigua compañera de Hogwarts. Se suicidó porque creía ver al Grim en todas partes, luego resultó que veía su reflejo (cuando estaba transformado) en los espejos.  
  
Severus Snape pidió la jubilación anticipada y se fugó con Sybill Trewlaney, que resultó se mortífaga al fin y al cabo. Ella le mató y luego se hizo bailarina de streep-tease en un conocido night club. Pero la despidieron cuando un anciano murió de infarto al ver su actuación.  
  
Peter Pettigrew se cansó de que Voldemort lo tratara como a la rata que era y se entregó a los dementores, que cuando fueron a besarlo salieron pitando al oler su aliento. Después de esto se sintió desgraciado y se despeñó por un barranco.  
  
El matrimonio Weasley echó a sus hijos de su casa y vivieron la vida que siempre quisieron vivir.  
  
Los gemelos Weasley montaron su ansiada tienda de bromas. Tuvieron una vida de éxito y vivieron hasta los 200 años. Se casaron y tuvieron 7 niños cada uno. Esos niños a su vez tuvieron otros 7 niños cada uno y así sucesivamente, así que hoy en día vayas donde vayas hay un montón de pelirrojos por todas partes.  
  
William Weasley se hizo cantante de rock, pero su éxito acabó con su muerte, producida por un montón de fans ansiosas por querer tocar a su "dios". A los tres días de enterrársele las mismas fans robaron su cadáver y le levantaron un templo.  
  
Charles Weasley fue engullido por un dragón en su trabajo en Rumania.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.  
  
  
  
  
  
Notas: ¡No me matéis! Se que este capítulo y el anterior están horribles, pero es mi primer final. Ha sido un placer hacer este fic para ustedes y espero que hayáis disfrutado leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Para los/as que estéis leyendo La Orden del Fénix os comunico que estoy en un bloqueo total y os va a tocar esperar bastante. Siento haber tardado tanto con este, pero es que he tenido unas semanas bastante vagas. Además me mandan muchos deberes. Bueno, no respondo reviews porque quiero ponerlo YA. ¡Nos vemos!  
  
PD: ¡Muchas gracias a todos/as por los reviews! Alguien preguntó que por qué estaba cabreado Malfoy... bueno, mi idea era que estaba sintiendo algo por Ginny y quería quitárselo de la cabeza, pero como al final lo cambié, os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación :P. 


End file.
